Something New
by AlyMarieMcIntosh
Summary: Alyssa moves to Yelm, WA from Tracy, CA to start her life anew and meets some of ours boys from the Tacoma Charter. Not sure if this T rating will stay that way.
1. Leaving San Joaquin California

_Okay, so this is my first fan fiction EVER. Oh, joy for my horrible writing. I know this is kind of slow, but I wanted to at least get this out and see if anybody actually liked it. I know the guys aren't in it yet, but they will in the next chapter I promise. I just want to introduce my character Alyssa. _

_Lemme know what you think and happy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything else in my story that is not from my own mind. _

**Chapter 1**

**Leaving San Joaquin California**

Today was the day I left California. I'm hoping it's a permanent move, but we'll see. I decided four months ago in one of my many drunken moments that I was going to make this move. Mom and I had many of those nights. I can't remember exactly what we were drinking though. Probably vodka and orange juice. We were just talking about random stuff when something reminded me of my grandmother.

We called her and she was talking about how hard it was for her to be living alone in her little place and how she wished that someone lived with her. And that's when it hit me. My cloudy mind found that bright light bulb and I told her, "I'll move in with you." She was just tickled pink to hear this. Her words, not mine.

That's what prompted me to move from Tracy, California. I'd never lived out of state before, but I figured why the hell not? It's not like I have a boyfriend tying my down. No kids or lifelong career. Hell, I'm not even gong to school at the moment. I was just a lowly worker at Public Storage.

The next day when I woke up and it still seemed like a good idea to make the 'big move' I called my district manager at work and put in for a transfer. I got a call from a DM in Washington letting me know that she had an opening in the Kent area if I were interested. I of course said yes and did my little victory dance when I hung up the phone. I was pretty damn excited that was going to have a job when I got there. I was starting to work that I was just going to be bumming off my grandmother for a month or so.

This morning when I woke up I had pretty much everything already packed. It just needed to be put in my car. I had a '06 Saturn Vue that I had just gotten two and a half months ago after I wrecked my car on the freeway. I'm not a bad driver, it was just a bad day. Nothing I could have done to prevent that one short of stay home all together.

Once the Saturn was packed with all my clothing and my cat, Shelby, my mother and I headed out on our trek to Washington. We just hopped on the I-5 and headed north. We quickly learned that my cat did not like rock music, much to my dismay. She did however enjoy audio books so we opted out to listen to Twilight instead of my beloved rock and my not so loving howling cat.

"Mom. You know we're going to stop in Weed. I need some of those corny shot glasses they say I heart Weed." I was just talking randomly to my mom as I was grabbing my box of DVDs out of my storage unit in Manteca. I had to stop by there because my dumb ass forgot them the day before. I was so excited when I opened a box and found my Wii and the dvd player I didn't even look farther.

"Really Alyssa? I was hoping that we could just drive straight through to the hotel. Seems like a pointless stop to me." She just stop there and watched my struggle looking for the right box.

I looked up from my dark corner in the back of the space and shot her one of those looks. "I wanted to drive straight through in one day. You on the other-hand are claiming that you're old. 'I'm forty-two years old. I can't sit in a car that long'" I mocked her exact words to me from three days before when I had walked into her room and found her looking up hotels. "So I think me wanting to make a quick stop is perfectly okay. Plus, it'll be a perfect stop to get gas."

"Whatever." And with that I found my box and we were on our way.

There was a lot of laughter on our trip. Mom decided that she was going to play with her new camera she got for Christmas two-weeks ago. She was taking pictures of herself and apparently the zoom was on full force for one. "Lyssa, look at this one."

I glance over from the road and busted out in laughter. It was a sorry attempt as her face was completely blurry and way to close. I just couldn't stop. My face was turning red. I know. Strange, but that was us. We're an odd pair. We have that kind of relationship that we could just look at each other and laugh.

When we got to Weed we pulled off the I-5 and hit up the Chevron. I filled the car up as mom went to use the ladies room. When I was done I headed inside. I found her inspecting their souvenir corner. "You gonna get dad a shirt? God knows it'll be his favorite one."

My parents were avid Mary Jane smokers. So of course was I. I was a little more casual then them though. Just enough to help with the pain in my back. I've had chronic back pain since my early teens. Right before I moved home last year from Modesto I found out that I had a birth defect were my 5th lumbar vertebrae was still fused to my sacrum. Plus I have a bulging disc at my L-4 and L-5, and the curvature in my spine is all out o whack. Only took the doctors eight years to figure that out.

And to top that off when I was in my accident I fucked my neck all up and was out of work for more than a month. 2009 just wasn't my year. Everything seemed to go wrong. That's mainly why I was making this move. To meet new people and start over.

My mom looked up from the rack. "I was thinking about it, but I might just get him a hat. He'll wear that more."

I headed toward the shot glass section and picked out two. One was a classic glass and the other was one that looked like a small shot sized beer glass. Both stated that I heart Weed California. I'm a sucker for that type of shit.

We got out to the car and were about to pull out of the lot when my mom uttered "Shit!" she looked over at me with puppy eyes. "I forgot to get my cigarettes. Can you go back in and get them for me?" It was raining.

"Sure." I thrust my hand out indicated that I wanted her card. She obliged.

Heading up to the register I told the clerk I wanted a pack of Virginia Slims Ultra Lights. I don't know how come she smokes those. It's like smoking air. I was a Camel No. 9 girl myself. I quit when I wreck my car though. It's been tough.

"That all for you honey?" The woman behind the register looked bored out of her mind.

"Yeah thank you." When I turned around to leave I ran right into a leather clad chest. "Umf." Looking up I mumbled a barely audible, "sorry."

The bald man before me said it was okay and stepped around me. I started walking back out to my car and took a look over my shoulder at the man. The vest he was wearing had a reaper on the back with the words 'Sons of Anarchy' scrolled across the back. I looked around the parking lot as I walked and noticed a dark motorcycle. Must have been what he come on.

Getting into the passenger seat I tossed the pack at my mom and we headed out. I instantly regretted letting her drive. As soon as we got on the interstate she got pre-occupied with something and started drifting out of her lane. Not to mention my car is a manual and she's not to great with a stick-shift. I just pull my hood on and close my eyes leaning back in my chair.

If I was going to die today I would do it in my sleep and dreaming of something nice. I'm still a little nervous being in a car and not being the one in control since my accident. It makes me really jittery. Soon though I was in dream land.


	2. Microtel

_I'm glad that there were some people that enjoyed my writing. And thank you to those that have added me to their alert list. I'm going to put this out pretty soon, but waned to warn you that it might not stay this way. The only reason for a quick update is that I haven't started my new job yet up here and have nothing else to do, but write. _

_So with that, Happy reading. And please review! _

**Chapter 2**

**Mircotel**

When I woke up we were pulling into the Microtel off Hospitality Way in Sutherland, OR. Looking around there wasn't much there. Just a little diner called, The Apple Peddler, a gas station and a bunch of big rigs.

I've noticed that they like the Microtel's. There's one in Tracy that my little cousin stayed at this year with her son and there were truckers in and out all the time. A lot of the men in my life were truckers, so I'm used to having them around and dealing with the life style.

When I lived in Modesto my boyfriend drove trucks cross country for a year. It was hard only seeing him for one week a month. That's the lifestyle though. We would have made it if he was able to keep his dick in his pants on the road. That's story for another time though.

Once we were parked we walked into the lobby to check in. The little blonde girl behind the desk took my mom's card and checked us into room 133. "Hey, you go to the room and I'll get our things out of the car." I told my mom.

"Alright. Once we're unpacked we can walk over to the diner and get our grub on." She turned to the blonde. "They any good over there?"

"They're okay. I wouldn't call it five-star or anything though. Prices are decent."

"Not cardboard though, right?"

"Nope." Once my mom was done grilling the young girl she went back to her hole behind the counter and put her headphones on.

After my mom started off for the room, I walked to the front of the lobby and grabbed a luggage cart for our things. I quickly loaded the cat crate, two travel bags, and my fish onto the cart and walked back in.

Shelby was very happy to get out and stretch her legs. She's an odd cat. She is very adaptable to her surroundings. Most cats would stay in they're crates where they feel safe or cower in a corner. Not Shelby. She went straight for the window enjoying the peter pan seat as I call it.

Once she was settle, which wasn't long, I went into the bathroom to check on my fish. I didn't want to bring them at first, but grandma practically begged me to bring the tank telling me how much she missed the one she had in Los Gatos. So I brought them.

Much to my surprise they were all still alive. There was three fan-tailed gold fish. One orange, one white, and one black. The black one had the bubble eyes. I had each one in it's own gallon paint can filled with water. Then I had a corey and an algae eater in a small mason jar. In another mason jar I had another type of algae eater, a colorless tetra, and a typical feeder fish. I was pretty happy that they were all alive. It was questionable whether the white goldfish would survive through the night though. He was pretty sickly looking.

"How are they doing?" My mom popped her head in the door to check.

I turned away from them and headed out. "All still alive. Not sure if Mr. Average is gonna make it though."

"If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

With that we bundled up and headed out into the 37 degree weather to the Apple Peddler. It was just like the girl said… okay. I got the meatloaf meal and root beer. Mom ordered some weird chicken thing I'd never heard of. Then of course she copied me on getting the root beer.

I was being a goof and reading the dessert menu in a sultry voice. "Warm delectable chocolate cake, drizzled with hot fudge, topped with whipped cream and a cherry."

"Stop that. Your making me want one and you know I don't need it." Mom and I shared a love of sugary sweets. I had the biggest sweet tooth imaginable.

"Well you know. We could get a piece of the cheesecake and take it to go. You know, for some late night snacking?"

"Go with the lemon one." A rough voice said from over my shoulder. I looked up to see the biker from earlier passing by. He must have heard our conversation as he was being seated.

"Thanks." My mom gave me a look and I just shook my head and looked down. I'm sure I was turning beat red. I blush so easily. It's the Irish in me. My mother's side of the family is Irish and my father's side is Russian. What a mix.

My facial features were more Russian with their build as well. I stood 5'6" tall and was of an average size. Not skinny, but not fat either. I had a slight bubble butt and hips for days. My mother's Irish side blessed me with natural DD's that did nothing, but hurt my back, and thick brown hair with red highlights that was somewhere between straight and wavy.

"You know him?" She was looking at me with one eye raised.

"No. I literally ran into him at the checkout when we were in Weed though." I replied. "I think he's headed to Washington too. His vest said Tacoma on the back."

"Oh." She said nodding. "Is he an Angel?" She was referring to the well-known Hells Angels. My uncle Lorenzo belong to them.

"No. It said Sons of Anarchy. I wonder if he's affiliated with the club in Charming over by Lodi. Think he knows Carlos?" I had met my friend Carlos this past June when I had to haul my ass an hour away from home to the Lodi courthouse to take care of my bogus traffic ticket. He was there to take care of a speeding ticket.

Neither of us got off easy. He had to pay a $182 fine with traffic school. I had to pay a $580 fine with a $35 bookkeeping fee to make monthly payments of $50. Oh yeah, no traffic school for me. That'll teach me for going out the wrong way at the Taco Bell. There goes my short-cut.

After court he gave me a ride to my car because I had to park about five blocks down. We exchanged numbers and had been friends ever since.

About once a week or so he's come down to Tracy and kick it with me and my bar posse. We consisted of my friends Chris, C.T., Zack, Glover, and my best friend, Kat. Every once in a blue moon Kat's boyfriend, Kenneth, would join us. Then there was the new guy, Phil. He came from New York about a month ago. Everyone called him Philly.

Usually Carlos, which is what Kat and I called him, would come down on Tuesday or Thursday nights when they had the karaoke. The guys all called him Juice. I guess it was a nick name he's had for years. He was a part of SAMCRO, an motorcycle club in Charming. He never really talked about them when he was with us though. He said it was just nice to get away every once in awhile and to something away from the club that was his own.

Usually we'd all just go play pool and drink. Sometimes we'd even stay till the bar closed and would help Marline, the bartender, close up. Then depending on the night we'd all either head over to mine or Kat's house and party some more or go our separate ways.

Once mom and I were done eating diner we made our way to the register and paid for our dinner and asked for a Lemon Cheesecake to-go. It was still freezing as we walked outside the diner and made our way back across the street. "Hey I've gotta stop by the car and get some stuff that I forgot earlier. I'll meet you at the room."

"Could you grab my book? It's in the front seat on the floor." My mom loved reading. Right now I think she was reading a book called 'The Drifter.'

"Yeah. No prob."

I needed to get my fish's food and my ipod. My mom likes to fall asleep with the television as background noise and I can't stand that. I need music. At the moment I was on a huge Lady Gaga kick and punished my mom with her for half of the day.

"Nice ass." I jump at the comment and dug myself out from the back of the Vue. Looking up I seen the biker from the diner and gas station walking over.

"Are you stalking me or what? It is kind of creepy you know."

"I ain't stalkin' no one girlie. You just happen to be at all my stops." He took out a cigarette and lit it up blowing the smoke in my direction. My god I still crave them so bad. He must have noticed my twitching.

"Want one?" He held out the pack to me. I looked around to see if my mom was in the parking lot lurking and nodded a yes.

Taking one I put it to my lips and started digging for the lighter I got at the Gas station earlier that day. "Thanks." I mumbled as I lit it up. Inhaling the smoke I savored it for a minute before exhaling into the cold night air. "Where ya headed?"

"Tacoma. You?"

"Ever heard of Yelm?" No one that I had talked to before had ever heard of it. They were all from California though so that might be why.

He chuckled. "That's where that stupid cult lady teaches her 'flock.'" He stated.

Oh joy. Good to know that I'll be living in some town know for the odd culture. "Yeah. Ramtha's School for Enlightenment. Is that really all Yelm is known for?" I asked.

"That and the shit load of alpacas and horses." He took another hit off his cancer stick. "You live there?"

"I will be." I motioned to the very full vehicle behind me. "Moving in with my grandmother to help out."

"Well ain't that mighty nice of you. Almost saint status." His voice was so rough. Reminded me of gravely rocks.

"No. Definitely not saintly. I just needed a check and she offered. You live in Tacoma?"

"I live wherever I want to."

"So you're a nomad." I nodded to his vest.

He looked down and then back at me with an eyebrow raised. "You know about the Sons?" he asked.

"Sort of. I have a friend that's part of them. He doesn't talk much about it though."

He was surprised. Carlos had told me a little bit about them after some drunken pressuring. He was always so secretive about it though. I knew what SAMCRO meant and that there were several different chapters and that they were mostly on the west coast and spread out.

He told me that he had been with them for four years. Five if you included the year that he prospected. They were a tight knit crew from what he says. He was the technical wizard of the bunch. Didn't surprise me. That asshole could kick my ass at just about any video game. Often times we found ourselves finishing the night at Kat's house with a good game of Guitar Hero.

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"Carlos."

His brows came together as he thought. It didn't click.

"Juice." I said and that light bulb light up.

He nodded. "So your one of the ones he goes to see every week. I can see why." He was looking me up and down.

"No like that. Just friends." And we were. The boys were all like my big brothers. When Carlos and I met I had just broken it off with my ex Rob. Wasn't ready or even looking for anyone else at that point. Still not sure if I was.

I did go through a phase where I slept around. Guess I needed to prove to myself that I still had it. Why else would Rob have strayed. And for his ex-wife no less. I had come to a point though where I realized it wasn't me. It was definitely him.

"Uh huh. Sure." Was all he said.

I shook my head and gathered that things that I had dug out of the car. I closed and locked it up and started heading back inside. "Guess I'll see you around then, huh?" I said over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Around."


	3. Welcome to Washington

_This chapter was a little hard for me to write. Was having trouble on what I wanted to happen. I wanted to get it up soon though because I'm supposed to be starting work next week. Hopefully the next one will be easier. _

_Happy reading. And please review. _

_P.S. I do try to reply to everyone's review. I appreciate all the support from you guys. You keep me going!_

**Chapter 3 **

**Welcome to Washington**

I stretched long as I woke up the next morning. My back felt wonderful after sleeping in the hotel bed. The pillows were amazing. Rolling over I noticed that my mother was not in her bed. 'Must be getting some grub.' I thought to myself.

Swinging my feet over the bed I grabbed for my Billabong hoodie and threw my hair into a sloppy bun to keep it out of my face. I took a quick look in the mirror and realized I looked like hell. I didn't really give a shit though as I walked out the door and down the hall.

There was a spread of all kinds of breakfast food. I opted for a waffle. After pulling the tap for the batter and pouring it on their waffle maker I let it sit while I poured myself a cup of coffee.

Looking around I notice my mother wasn't in the lobby. I peeked around the corner and looked out the front window. Sure enough there she was puffing away on a cigarette. Then I noticed the other occupant in the room.

Mr. Biker himself was sitting at one of the two computers in the back corner. I quickly got my food and headed to his direction. "Never got your name." I stated as I sat on the couch next to the computers.

"Happy."

I raised my brows at the one. "Is that a joke?"

He just shook his head and kept at whatever he was doing.

"Well. I'm Alyssa. It's nice to meet you Happy." I bit off a piece of the waffle. Not bad for hotel food. "Whatcha looking at?" I asked around my food.

"Non-ya." Definitely not a man of many words.

"Seems to be hurting your head." Setting my plate down on the table in front of me I got up to stand behind him. What can I say, I'm a nosy person. "You even know what your doing?"

He looked up at me and the back at the screen. I noticed that he had a map brought up on Google. "I can't get the god damn thing to zoom in." He stated.

I bent over and took over the mouse. After a few clicks I had it zoomed in. "There. That any better?"

He just grumbled out a thanks and started writing down what looked like directions. Like I said. He didn't seem like a man of many words.

"I thought you were from Tacoma."

"I am."

"Then why do you need directions so bad if you know where you're going?" Didn't make since to me. I hadn't been up to Washington in nearly four years and I didn't even need directions. It was pretty easy if you ask me. Just hop on the I-5 and drive north for awhile.

He finished writing and closed the window. "Does it matter?" He asked pushing the chair back and getting up.

"You seem to be in a bad mood today. What happened to I have a nice ass, huh?"

He grunted looking me up and down. "That was last night." He said. "Have you seen yourself today?"

I nodded smiling. I honestly knew I looked like crap, but I normally didn't care until after I had my morning caffeine. "You don't look so good yourself."

"Gee. Thanks" He said. What an ass. And here I thought he wasn't the typical brooding biker. Guess I can be wrong sometimes.

"Well… Happy." I said. "I'm going back to my room. I kind of hope I never see you again. Don't like to surround myself with negativity."

To my astonishment he smiled. "Don't get caught through the Siskiyou. It's tortuous this time of year." His comment was in vein. I already had my back to him and walking back to my room.

When I got back my mom was already there. She must have been back for awhile because she was just getting out of the shower. "You gonna take one before we leave?"

"Yeah." I was still irritated at the fact the Happy was an asshole. It's not my damn fault he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I even help him and he still treated me like I was just the scum on his shoes.

"You okay?" Mom was towel drying her hair. She had the thickest blonde hair I had ever seen. Long, thick and wavy. Guess she's where I got my full head of hair from. Not the color though. That was from my father's sister.

I shook it off. "Yeah. Just ran into that jerk biker from last night. Rubbed me the wrong way this morning. Needs one of your fucking pills if you ask me."

"Yeah well. Don't let it bother you any. Not like you'll see him again. This was just some freak accident seeing him again." She said.

I knew she was right. I shouldn't let it get to me. I just waved her off and went to get my things to take a shower. I was getting anxious to leave. The sooner I got to my new home the better.

Within two hours I was ready and had everything packed back into the back of the Vue. We were on the road again. I was driving again. After yesterday I didn't want to have another anxiety attack with my mom driving. Love her to death, but I just can't handle it.

It's really not her. I just have trust issue being in the car with other people after my accident. Gives me a sense of comfort know I have the control.

About ten miles down the road my mom started rummaging through the side of door. Pulling out what I thought was an empty cigarette pack she shook it and said, "Want to get high?"

"You read my mind." She lit up the joint she was hiding and took and puff. Then she pasted it to me. I inhaled and let the smoke inflate my lungs. Passing it back to her I let my hit out. Felt nice.

We road with cloudy minds for awhile. There was only about four and a half hours left in our trip. If we played it right we'd make it there by two thirty.

Grandma called about an hour before we got there and we laughed about some old memories from when I was little. She used to pick me up from my preschool every weekend and I would fall asleep in her car. She didn't want me to fall asleep on the drive so she came up with a rouse to keep me awake.

She used to tell me that there were buffalo under the trees on the side of the freeway and that I need to look vary hard to find them. It actually work for a few years until I got smart to the idea that buffalo didn't run wild in that area.

So when I talked to her on the phone she laughed saying, "Watch for the buffalo." Funny enough we actually saw some outside of Portland on some ranch.

Mom got some great pictures once we got off the freeway. There was a beautiful view of Mt. Reiner not far from her house. It was absolutely breathe taking. The mountain had snow on it and the clouds let you see it, but blanketed it in the most amazing way. It was neat looking at it in front of us and the redwoods on either side.

Soon enough we were pulling into the house on 154th way in the Scenic Shores neighborhood. I was so glad to be done with the trip. My ass couldn't take another moment of sitting in that car. "Welp, Alyssa." My mom said turning to me. "Welcome to Washington."


	4. Stop Following Me

_So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I already know what I want to do for the next chapter so hopefully it'll be longer. I usually don't pre-plan what I'm going to write. I'm hoping to have it out tomorrow night._

_Happy reading and please review._

_Thank you to all those that have already!_

**Chapter 4 **

**Stop Following Me**

Today was Tuesday and I had been here since Thursday. Sadly I had to take my mom to the airport two days ago and we cried like babies. I miss her ass, but I guess that's part of growing up. Right?

Today I was taking my grandmother into Lakewood. She decided to spring the fact that she 'may' have had a stroke about a month ago. So here I was being the dutiful grandchild and taking her to get a CAT scan. Not to mention she's had a horrible cold the entire time I've been here. It scares me sometimes. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. I love her to pieces.

Once we got to the office, TVR or something like that, we went inside and waited in the lobby for gram's name to be called.

I leaned over to her. "I'm starving."

"I know me to. I didn't think I'd get this hungry before we got home."

"Well. We didn't really eat much for breakfast." We really hadn't. All I had was a small cup of strawberry yogurt and my cup of tea. I had to down that really quick before we walked out the door. "Want to grab a burger after this?"

"Sounds good to me." She said. I knew it would. There was a Burger King across the street and she had always been a sucker for their Whoppers. When I was little she used to take me to McDonald's so I could get a happy meal and she'd go across the street to get a Whopper.

It didn't take long at all for them to do her scan. Only about fifteen minutes or so. Now we'd have to wait to get the results. That was going to be awhile though because her doctor is on vacation until the end of the month and the clinic wouldn't give her the information over the phone. The only down side to living so far out of town.

So after the appointment we walked next store to the BK. Grandma ordered a Whopper Jr. I got the BK Veggie burger with no onions. We argued for a minute over who would pay and grams won. "You can get it next time." She said.

We sat down in a corner booth to eat our lunch. Grandma leaned in and hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "Please don't let me get my hair-cut like those women over there." I looked up and seen three older women with gray hair so short it almost looked buzzed.

"Don't worry. I would never let you do that." I laughed. She had an appointment at two o'clock today in Tacoma since we were in the general area.

When we were done we headed to said hair salon. It was just a little off-beat place in the Marketplace parking lot. I decided to wait in the car and use her cell to call a few friends.

First on the list was Kat. She told me about her night. She had everyone over and some guy she went to high school with named Jeff. Apparently Jeff couldn't hold his liquor and was getting up in Glover's face for no reason trying to start a fight. The boys then decided it was time to escort him out. She said once he was out front the tripped and smashed his face into the concrete. We chatted for about fifteen minutes before I let her go.

Next I called Carlos. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me, Alyssa. What have you been up to?"

"Oh hey! I'm good. What number you calling from?"

"My grams cell phone. I haven't got one yet and you can't call out from her house without a calling card. Heard you missed out on an interesting night at Kat's."

He grunted. "Yeah. C.T. was telling me about it this morning. How's Washington treating you?"

"Good. It's been off and on rain though since I've been here. Had to take Grams into town today. Sitting in the car in Tacoma while she gets her hair cut."

"Man. That sounds like a blast." Damn that sarcastic bastard.

"Oh, shut up. You wouldn't be like that if you saw the scenery. It's gorgeous." I looked around at the greenery. It really was amazing to just sit back and look at it. "Oh hey. I forgot to ask you. Do you know a Happy from the Sons up here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That asshole was stalking me on the way up here. Ran into him at the Chevron in Weed and then he just happened to stay at the same hotel in Oregon."

"He used to be the VP of the Tacoma charter. He went nomad 'cause his mom's in a hospice down here. Easier for him to visit when he wants."

"Well he's a jerk if you ask me. That or he just rolled out of the wrong side of the…" I stopped mid sentence as there was a knock on my window. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled as I seen who it was. I sunk down in my seat as if that would help.

"What's up?" Carlos said.

"Said jerk's ears must have been ringing." I held up my finger signaling to hold on a sec. "I gotta go. You're friend won't stop following me."

"Hey tell him I said hi. And what's your house number so I can call you later."

"Kat has it. Bye." I flipped the phone closed and opened my door. Grabbing my jacket I stepped out into the slight shower and put it on. "Can I help you?"

"Hi." Happy grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the over hang of the small shopping mall.

I shook off his arm and looked him in the eye. "What do you want?"

He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out his smokes. Lighting one up he offered it too me. I shook my head. "My grandmother doesn't know I smoked. I'm waiting for her to finish with her hair cut." I gestured to the salon a shop down.

"Oh."

"Look was there anything you wanted because I was nice and warm in the car. Rather not freeze to death out here." It was pretty cold. The rain wasn't helping either because it just made it a moist cold. I was hopping from foot to foot and rubbing my hands together.

"What? You don't want to talk to me?" He asked around his cigarette.

I couldn't believe it. He just wanted to chat? I tried that at the hotel a few days ago and he pretty much wrote me off. Damn broody men. "Seriously? How about this. Why don't you stop following me."

"I ain't following you girl. Your in my town. Remember?" Oh the nerve.

"Listen. I don't like you. Tried to be friendly and obviously that wasn't working for you. What do you want?"

"You're hotter when your mad." He said to me slightly punching my shoulder. I was shocked. Did he really just say that? He was harder to read than Chinese.

"ARG!" I started walking back to the car, but he grabbed my arm.

"Listen. I'm sorry I was a dick the other day. I know you probably don't know many people out here. Take my number." He thrust a piece of paper at me. "Give me a call and we can go do something. We have a lot of parties at the club if you want to get to know some people."

I yanked the paper out of his hand and stalked to the car. I threw a "Thanks" over my should and slammed the door. Thank goodness that's when my grandmother came out and walked to the car as well.

"Who's that young man?" She asked me as she got in.

I shook my head as I started the car. "A pain in my ass."


	5. Mother Duck

**Chapter 5**

**Mother Duck**

I found myself laying on my bed in the middle of the day looking at the paper with Happy's number on it. Should I call him? Carlos said I should. He thought it would be healthy for me to since I'd been hauled up in the house since I got here. What did he know?

It was getting pretty boring here though. I was starting work on Monday and had nothing to do this weekend. I hadn't even met anyone new here. Most of the people that lived near my grandma were older or red necks. Not what I'd pick for a social life.

So I just laid and asked myself over and over again if it would be worth it. I rubbed the top of Shelby's head. "What do you think girl? Should I call him?" She just rolled on her back inviting me to pet her belly. "Maybe I should since I've lowered myself to talking to my cat."

Rolling out of bed I headed to the living room to grab the phone. Grandma was in her room taking a 'nap', but in all actuality she really just laid in bed and read. After I got my calling card out of my wallet and sat in my big comfy chair and dialed out.

"Hello?" It was Happy's gruff voice that greeted me.

"Um… Hey. It's Alyssa."

"Oh hey. Didn't actually expect you to call.'

"Well Carl… I mean Juice talked me into it. And the fact that I just had a one sided conversation with my cat."

"Damn. It getting that bad?" I could swear he was laughing at me.

"Not really a bad thing. Just starting to run out of things to do inside. Winter weather up here ain't a pretty thing." It really wasn't. I had to go into town today to drop off a dvd at the Redbox and I was soaked just from walking from the parking lot.

"Tell me about it. Can't really do shit without freezing your balls off."

"I wouldn't know. So whatcha doing this weekend. I need to get out for awhile."

"Don't think I have anything planned. What do you want to do?"

"I could go for a drink. Haven't had one since I've been here."

"You know where Roy is?"

"Yeah." It was a town less than twenty minutes from me. Small place.

"There an old saloon type place there. They got good beer. Me and a few of the guys could meet you there. Koz likes the place."

"Cool. Sounds like a plan. Day and time?"

"Friday. Seven good for you?"

"Sounds great. Talk to yeah later."

"Late."

As soon as I had the phone hung up grandma came waltzing out of her room. "Well hello there little girl." She still called me a little girl even though I'd be twenty two in fifteen days time. "I was thinking about taking a walk today the weathers a bit nicer."

I jumped up from the chair not wanted to miss the opportunity to get out of the house. "I'll go change and get ready."

We started our walk around the neighborhood. It really wasn't that bad of a place. There were a few houses here and there that really were kept up, but it was good for the most part. Tall evergreens stood everywhere. Even though it was cold out we decided to head down to the lake.

It only took us about a five to ten minute walk to get down there. Walking around brought back many memories of my childhood. Like when my best friend at the time, Brandon, and I found a pair of dogs roaming around and brought them home. Or the time I lost my seventy dollar sneakers I had to have after a hula hoop contest at the park. I missed being young and not caring about anything but having a good time.

Now I was stuck with stressing about my health and how I was going to pay the bills. So easily we forget how to let things run off our shoulders. Children want to grow up so quickly and I would do anything to go back to that care free life style.

Once we got to the lake we walked out to one of the two docks. I remember the summer they had to rebuild this one. A storm had destroyed it. That summer Brandon, his brother, and I had accidentally kill a mother duck. We honestly didn't mean to. We were just trying to catch it, but when we did we were holding it by the neck and it thrashed around eventually breaking it.

I cried. I think I was about ten. I felt bad for the four babies that were left behind. So that summer I had spent everyday with either Brandon or by myself at the lake with the ducklings feeding them bread. I think they thought I was their mother because they used to follow me around whenever I was down there and would hide in the reeds when I wasn't.

The men rebuilding the dock called me 'Mother Duck.' I would help them out by swimming out and bringing them the rope or whatever they'd need with my little ducks right behind me. It really was quite a sight.

Now I stood at the end of that vary dock looking out at the mountains and green trees. "It really has been to long hasn't it Grams." She was standing right behind me checking out a house that had recently been built.

"Yes it has. It's a lot more crowded in the summer. That's when you'll start meeting more people." She said to me. She had been worried about me being cooped up since I'd been here. That was just like her. Always worrying about everyone else when she had much bigger things to worry about.

I let out a breathe and watched it make a cloud in front of me. "Yeah. I will. Don't worry about that." We turned to leave and start our walk back to the house.

Climbing the hill to go back to the main gate was hard for her so I held her hand as we went up. For almost being eighty she was pretty active. I could only hope to have her energy when I was that old. Probably go crazy before I turned fifty. That what Rob would always say to me…. Ass.

"I'm going out on Friday." I said to her absently.

"Oh really? Where to?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"To that place in Roy you used to take me when I came to visit." I still had a picture of me dressed up in my dad's old leather jacket and my cowboys boots. We would go 'honky Tonkin' as Grandma would call it.

"That's just great. I wish I could still go dancing like I used to. I just haven't been able to since my surgery." About two years ago she had a partial spinal fusion on her lower back. She was so excited to show me her scar when I seen her in Santa Barbara at my aunt's house last March. It was pretty impressive.

"Don't know if there'll be much dancing. Meeting up with a guy I met on the way up here. The one from Tacoma the other day. Carlos talked me into going."

"Good good." she patted my hand as she talked.

Soon enough we were back to the house and talking our jackets and sweaters off. No sooner were we inside it started raining. "Glad we went out when we did."

_Okay so I didn't get this chapter as long as I'd hoped. I kind of wanted to do the meet up in Roy as it's own chapter. Originally it was going to be part of this one as well, but I change my mind. _

_Happy reading and please review!_


	6. Roy

_Okay. So I know I was supposed to get this out yesterday but really wanted to make this chapter count. I'm happy with how it turned out though and made it longer than the last few to make up for the lateness. _

_Happy reading and please review._

_P.S. Again I want to thank all those you review and I do respond to everyone that I can. And since I can't I want to thank Jenna for her review as well. I'm really glad that you like the story so far and am pleased that you think I portray Happy well. _

**Chapter 6**

**Roy**

Getting ready was a simple enough task. I had just gotten out of the shower and was standing naked in front of my bathroom mirror. Normally I liked that way I looked. Today was different though. I was standing there just picking out all my flaws. And for what?

A guy that's what. I had to admit it to myself. I was attracted to Happy. Only god know why though. I always do this to myself. Going for the badass when I should be going for the good guy. That's what made me move in the first place. To break my stupid habits.

Guess some habits aren't made to be broken. Good thing I was about to kick my smoking habit. At least that was something I could cross off my ever growing list.

Looking at my reflection I stuck my tongue out. Then I turned my Ipod onto Red hot Chili Peppers and grabbed my brush and started on the tangles in my hair. Before I knew it I was ready. I had decided on a plain pair of jeans and my Led Zeppelin shirt that my mom had given me for Christmas. She was awesome.

I debated for awhile to put my hair up or down and opted for it to be down since it was still chilly outside. I've been wanting to add some dark brown or black to the underside of my mane, but haven't had a chance to get dye in town. I was just getting bored with the same old thing.

Once I was finished I gave Grams a peck on the cheek and headed out the door. When I got into my car I put the key into the ignition and nothing happened. "God damn stupid car." I mumbled. It had been doing this for about a month now. How convenient that it stopped working correctly right after the month warranty was up.

I rubbed the dash. "Come on baby. I didn't mean it. You know I love you." I tried again. Still nothing. GRRRR…

Luckily that damn car had the OnStar function free for three months and I could use the calling feature. I dug out the paper Happy had given me with his number and called it.

It rang a couple of times before a voice I didn't recognized answered. "Happy's phone. This would be his much better looking friend Kozik talking. How my I…" Then there was a rustling on the other line and a muted "Touch my phone again and I'll kill yeah."

I was laughing. "Hello?" I managed.

"Alyssa? What's up. Thought you were coming out?"

"Well, um, I was." I hit my steering wheel. "Until my car decided not to start. It's been acting up for awhile. Need to have the ignition switch replaced." I had looked it up online to see if it was something that I might be able to fix myself. The airbags would have to be disabled to do though and that was just beyond my abilities.

"Want me to come get you?" I thought back to his bike and then to my grandmother in the house.

"No. My Grandmother won't want me riding on a bike and she'd be sure to notice if you picked me up here." I loved riding bikes. My step-dad taught me to ride at a young ago. Mostly we rode dirt bikes, but once I was able to drive my uncle's old Triumph. That was an amazing experience.

"I got my car today. To wet to be riding the bike. Where you place? I'll pick you up."

"Know where 153rd is over by Lake Lawrence?" I asked.

"Yeah. By that Texaco. With the fish sign."

"That's it. I'll meet you over there at 153rd and Lindsey."

"Sounds good." With that he hung up and I started walking the three blocks to the cross street to meet him. It had been so long since I had gone out. I really was starting to get homesick for my buddies. I almost felt lost out here without them.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes a Trans AM came to a stop next to me and the window rolled down. "Ready?" Happy's scratchy voice greeted me.

"Hell yeah." Opening the passenger side door I plopped myself into the low bucket seat. It had been awhile since I had been in a car. It felt strange sitting so low to the ground. Made me miss my Elantra though. I loved that car.

We sat in silence for a minute before Happy glanced over to me. "What's the deal with your Granny and bikes?" He asked.

"She's never liked them for as long as I could remember. Lost a daughter in a bike wreck when I was about two. She was my dad's little sister and mom's best friend." I didn't remember her except for what I had heard. I always felt robbed of my aunt and not being able to know her.

"Sorry to hear that. Guess I understand her concern." He just kept his eyes on the road as he talked. He didn't have any music on so I kept talking to fill the silence.

"She was hit by a drunk driver. She was killed instantly while her friend that was driving the bike was paralyzed from the waist down. The trunk guy in the truck wasn't injured at all. Walked way right into prison though. I have a tattoo on my ankle for her." The tattoo was a rose with a banner below it that read 'Dawn Wells.' I had gotten it last February in honor of her birthday. "Grandma always told me I looked like her."

"Do you not ride bikes because of that?" I was beginning to think that I was getting into to deep a conversation for him. I barely knew him.

So I took his question and decided to us it to brighten the mood. "Nope. I rode all the time in California. My father… well step-father taught me how. I'm not a big street bike rider though. I'm more into dirt bike myself. I'm a dirt girl to the bone." I said smiling at him.

He laughed. "Figures." He glanced over and looked me up and down. "Definitely not a prissy bitch."

"Gee, thanks."

"Got you license?"

That had been my goal for last year. "No." Things had changed so I had never gotten around to it. "I was going to take the CHP course and get it last year, but it never happened."

"You going to get It up here?" His head turned towards me for a moment and then shifted back to the road.

"Probably not. Nothing for me to ride up here anyways. The only reason I was going to get it in California was because my dad had gotten a dual purpose bike and I wanted to be able to ride it legally if I wanted."

"Oh." That was all he said for the rest of the ride. Even though I was trying to fill the silence before I really didn't mind it. The view outside on the road was quite nice to look at. I wasn't used to so much green.

Once we got to Roy we pulled up to the Old General Store Steakhouse and Saloon. It looked like an old barn that was converted some time ago and had a porch on the front. It was made of old wood that hadn't been painted in years. It was even the classic barn red.

Happy turned off his car and turned to look at me in his seat. "I want to warn you about the guys."

"Warn me?" I asked quizzically.

"Yeah. They're kind of…" He paused to think of the right word. "rowdy at times." He finally finished.

"Honey. I grew up in one of the biggest red neck hick towns in California. My dad grew up in Oakland. Believe me. I think I can handle them." I said. I wasn't oblivious to guys that acted up in bars. Hell. Sometimes I was the one that acted up. Guess he'll just have to get to know me better.

I opened the door to his car and grabbed for my leather bomber coat. It was on sale at JcPenny's for half off two months ago. It was now one of my prized possessions. Instead of taking my purse in too I just grabbed my I.D. and some cash and shoved it in my pocket. "Mind if I put this in your trunk?" I asked lifting my purse over the roof of his car for him to see.

He leaned into the front seat and the trunk popped up. "Go ahead." I plopped my purse in and shut it. When I looked up Happy was already half-way up the steps with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Wait up." I called picking up my step towards him. He surprised me when he held the door open for me. "Thanks." I said when I brushed past him.

We walked straight ahead towards the bar past the wooden dance area. It was a long bar and there were booths lining the walls. Tall tables were scattered around with four bar stools at each. Happy walked up to two guys that were near the bar at a pool table and patted one on the back.

Said man then looked over his shoulder at me and smiled a devilish grin. "Hey there good lookin'." He walked towards me looking me up and down. "Happy wasn't kidding when he said you had a nice rack."

I could have died right then and there. My face was turning ten shades of red and felt like it was on fire. I meekly nodded and looked wide eyed at Happy. Did he honestly tell this man my tits were huge? He didn't help just shrugged his shoulders and walked to the table.

I looked back to the man in front of me. "Hi." I squeaked.

"The names Kozik." He held his hand out for me and I grabbed it shyly. What had I gotten myself into. "Sorry 'bout that. Just stating the obvious." I nodded again.

Koz really wasn't that bad of a guy. Just blunt. He was tall. About six feet or so and wore a cut the looked a lot like Happy's. His said that he was the Sgt. At Arms though. He had beautiful blue eyes that just stared into you. They reminded me of my step-dad. He could just look at me and have me in tears. Or have me smiling. They both knew how to use them.

Then there was Mitch. He was young than both Happy and Koz. Hell, he was younger than me. He's just turned twenty in September and also sported the black vest. He was a prospect though so his wasn't adorned with the reaper on the back. He was a pretty average looking kid. Definitely not shy though. He was telling us about the 'chick' he had boned the night before. Nice kid. Just hormone driven. He had short blonde hair as well and a trimmed beard that almost boarded just being a plain goatee.

I just watched them play as I sat on a stool next to the bar tapping my foot to the music that was playing. They were a violently competitive bunch and always seemed to punch one another when said victim did well. After awhile Happy came over and sat on the stool next to me with his back towards the bar leaning against it.

"Whatcha drinking?" He nodded to the shot in my hand.

"Patron." I lifted my other hand to reveal the beer bottle in it. "With a Pabst chaser." I grinned.

"Very nice. You enjoying yourself."

"Yeah. They're very entertaining." I nodded to the two blonde currently wrestling over who got the pot of cash on the table.

" I told you. They're rowdy."

"And blunt." I smiled again and turned towards him taking my shot. "So I hear you like my tits." I laughed. So did he.

"Sorry about that."

"It's quite all right. I should be used to it by now."

Happy surprised me by standing up and positioning himself to stand directly in front of me. I leaned into the bar as he place both hand on either side of me and whispered into my ear. "Is it bad that I just keep wanting to see you naked?"

I shivered a little as his warm breathe touch my neck. I could feel my body heating up by the nearness. "I could say the same to you." Oh hell. Forget changing. I thought to myself. It's been to long and I really wanted him at that moment.

He captured my lips in a hot kiss and pulled his head back. "Then lets get out of here."


	7. Does This Make Me a Whore?

_Okay so I know this is really short. Give me a little break. I was having some trouble with this one and really didn't know what I wanted to write. I think I have it on track though on what I want to do with the next chappy. _

_Happy reading and please review!_

**Chapter 7**

**Does This Make Me a Whore?**

Honestly when he said 'Let's get out of hear,' we didn't make it very far. Just out to his car and about a mile down the road before he pulled over into the trees and cut the engine. There was no gentleness. No caring. Just pure animal instinct and lust taking over.

I was thoroughly fucked by Happy and it felt great. Now though we each laid in our seats with them tilted back trying to catch our breathes. The windows were still fogged up and looking over I could swear I seen my hand print in the one next to him. That made me smile.

"What's so funny girl?" He reach over and pinch my nipple as he spoke. I turned into him loving the attention.

"Just laughing at myself. I haven't fucked in a car since high school." My eyes widened at a sudden memory and then I laughed again. "Unless you count sucking a guy off down the freeway. That was entertaining. I shoulda died in a wreck that day."

Happy just grinned and looked back at the ceiling. "Jesus. Your really something' else. Definitely not how I would have pictured you'd be."

"What did you think I would be this little angel that never did any wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah. Something like that. Thought you would have written me off and not called honestly."

I played with my hair as I talked to him. "You glad I call?"

He grunted. "What do you think?"

He had a point there. Sure didn't take long for him to get in my pants. Jesus, what was wrong with me? Why do I always just end up jumping in to bed with guys. Or cars, in this case. "Does this make me a whore?"

He laughed so hard at that.

Oh god. He thought I was a whore. That's what this was. Just an easy lay. Or something he thought would challenge him. Well I just threw the challenge out the window didn't I? What was I thinking even calling him back? I should have known this was how it would have turned out.

Sitting up I started to put my clothes back on. It wasn't easy in the small space, but I needed to get out of this car. Needed to get out of his presence and kick myself in the ass for falling for another trap that I should have seen coming.

A muscled arm reached out and grabbed mine. "What are you doing?" He asked like he was surprised by my sudden and frantic movements to get dressed.

"Need out." I said. I shook his arm off and opened the door to get out. The air was cold. I started walking back towards the road and then realized that my purse was in his trunk. I turned around and started back to his car. Of course the trunk wasn't open. Duh.

Looking up I seen him struggling with something in the front seat before opening his door and hopping out clad in only his jeans. His feet must have been hurting walking on the dirt floor littered with the branches of the pines overhead. "What the hell is that all about?" He asked coming around to the back of his car as well.

My shoulders started shaking and I tried my hardest not to let the tears come. "I just want my purse." I managed to choke out.

"What? You gonna walk the fifteen miles back to your house?" He asked.

I nodded my head looking down at the ground. I lifted my hand to point to his trunk and that when I just started sobbing. I could help it. I felt so dirty and used.

Happy grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. "Stop that shit." He said trying to sooth me I guess. He wasn't very good at it.

I buried my head in his chest. "You… think… Imma… whore." I sniffle between sobs.

He pulled back from me and looked confused. "I never said that. I don't think you're a whore. Far from it actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now get your ass back in the car. I think I'm gonna loose a ball to frost bit." He let go of me and nudged me to my side of the car. Once we were back inside and buckled up he started the car and started driving into town.

Looking at the digital clock I seen green blinking lights telling me it was almost one in the morning. "I don't have any house keys yet." I really didn't want to go back home anyways in my state. To much to have to explain. That was only if I were able to wake Grams up.

Happy just nodded at me and kept driving. Before I knew it we were back in Yelm. "Where a hotel around here?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just moved from outta state, remember?"

"Well, fuck. I don't know where to take yeah. I ain't really got a place. Just I small trailer in the middle of nowhere." He had pulled over to the side of the road by this point. "We could go the I guess. If you want."

"That's fine." How bad could it really be? I mean we did just fuck in his car in the middle of the woods.


	8. Public Storage

_So I wanted to apologize for my very late update. I started work on Tuesday and when I woke up Wednesday I had a sore throat. By the end of my work day I clocked out and went straight to the urgent care where I was running a 102 fever high blood pressure and shaking uncontrollably. Needless to say I had the flu and strep throat and was bed ridden for about two days and have been out of work for four days. Luckily I'm better now though and get to go back to work tomorrow. YAY. Hint: this story is based of my life so guess what's going to be in the next chapter. Haha._

_Happy reading and please review. _

**Chapter 8 **

**Public Storage**

So I spent my night at Happy's house. I wish I could say there was sleeping involved, but there really wasn't. He made sure that I didn't feel like some trashy girl that jumped his bones outside a bar.

I became well acquainted with his kitchen table, couch, living room floor, and bedroom. He had a very nice house. I may be biased though.

It really wasn't that small. It was actually about the same size as my grandmother and I house. It was a modular home outside of Lakewood with one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen that was open to the living room. He kept it clean and didn't decorate at all. There was basically the bare minimum in each room.

When I woke up I found the spot on the bed next to me empty. I grabbed my shirt and threw it on while I walked out of the bedroom. "Happy?" I called out. There was no answer though.

As I walked into the bathroom I noticed a note taped to the mirror. _'No food in the house. Went to get some. Hap' _Well that explains it.

I did a quick look in the mirror and fixed my hair as best as I could. Out of the corner of my eye I seen some movement and jump letting out a startled scream. "Jeez. Didn't mean to scare you." Came Happy's deep voice.

Clutching my hand over my chest I was just trying to catch my breath. "Don't… worry… I'm just… easily scared." I started calming down. "Guess that's what happens when you grow up with a pain in the ass dad and a brother that wants to be just like him."

"I'll bet." He held up a white bag with a McDonald's emblem on it. "You like those syrup things they got?"

I smiled. "Love 'em"

~*~*~*~*~

Later that day he drove me home and I got on with my day. I mostly cleaned around the house doing laundry and unpacking the rest of my boxes. I was starting work in two days and really wanted everything in it's place before I left.

So the days came and went. I went into town Monday morning to go to the Wal*Mart and get a webcam for my new spiffy computer. My mom suggested it so I could actually see her when we were texting. She's a brilliant lady, that one.

When I got home and set it up on my computer I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to start it. I really should have been a blonde. To bad I just dyed my hair the day before to light auburn and dark brown. At least that's what the box told me it was. Looked more like a darker version of my reddish brown and a black. Oh well, hair grows out.

After getting frustrated I called my go to tech guy and asked for a walk through. "Hello?"

"Hey Carlos." I had the biggest smile plastered on my face. God I missed my buddies.

"Oh hey Aly. What's up girlie?"

"Well you know how computer smart I am. I bought a web cam."

"Oh god. Did you install it yet?"

"Yes. I just can't figure out how to start it though. I'm such a clutz."

"You could say that again."

"Oh, shut up asshole." I chuckled.

"Okay. So what your going to do is log onto you yahoo account and then start a chat with me. Then you going to go into the actions field and go down to more actions. There, there's going to be a option to view webcam. Click on that and that's it."

I follow his instructions to a T and go figure. It worked. "Jee. That really make me want to feel more like a blonde."

Carlos accepted the invite and next thing I know I see his face on the screen in a window right above a window with my face in it. He had that huge goofy grin he gets and was waving madly. "HI!!!!!" Oh my god. I miss your punk ass. So what's up with the do?" He had let his hair grow out slightly so he didn't have his famous Mohawk and his tattoo weren't showing.

Rubbing his head he looked down bashfully. "Well you know. I can't trust none of these knuckle heads to touch me with clippers."

"You know. Kat can give a pretty mean hair cut. We tackled Zach mountain man ass a couple of times." Zach had a beard that you would not believe.

"I'll have to hit her up for that then. Hold on a sec." Carlos's face left the screen and then came back holding a snake.

"Persius! How my boy doing?" Persius was my ball python that I couldn't keep. I had originally given him to Kat's boyfriend, Kenneth, but his aunt was having issues with him in the house. Kat have given him to me for my seventeenth birthday. That girl love me and had known I'd wanted one for years. He was my baby boy.

"He's doin' good. Finally eating normally again. The guys sure do get a kick out of him."

"I can't wait for you to come up in April. You guys still planning on it?"

"Yes we are. I got the link you sent me earlier this week. Should be fun." There was going to be hydroplane races at the lake near my house in April. Everyone was trying to plan a road trip to come see me for the races. "So did you meet up with Hap up there yet?"

I must have turned about ten shades of red. Man I blush easily. Never could keep a secret. "Yes."

"Oh my god you fucked Happy! Jesus Aly. He's not someone you should be sleeping with. You know he's not going to be in a relationship with you right? It's not in his lifestyle."

"I can take care of myself. I'll be fine."

"Sure you will."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yesterday was Tuesday and I had started my first day of work in Washington. I'm so lucky that Public Storage was able to transfer me to a district close to home. It wasn't to bad. The computer system was down for the beginning of the day but came back up around noon.

The location wasn't bad. There was a sister property right across the street. The problem with Public Storages is that they weren't spread out very well because of the Shurgard take over in 2006. They were all right next to each other so our competition was our own stores. Go figure.

I had talked to Happy on the way to work. He had dropped off a prepaid phone for me on Sunday to get my through till I could either get my car fixed our get my own cell. He kept trying to talk me into taking my car by the shop, but I refused to let them fix it without payment. I'm not a charity case. And I wasn't going to put out for it either. He knew I was working in Lacey today and had mention he might stop by to check it out with Koz.

When I got to work I met my co-worker, Sue, and my District Manager, Pat. They were nice. Not really what I was used to, but nice none the less. The site was pretty easy to handle as well. They had an awesome cart room. Huge and organized. My dream!

Once lunch time came around I went out to my car and went to pull my laptop out to start on a paper I was writing to fill the time. I had just pulled out my lunch sack to start eating when a car pulled in next to me and looking over I noticed it was Happy's Trans AM. I shook my head putting my things away. Getting out and walked around to meet him. "You know it's probably not setting a good example for me to have a few thugs meet me at work on my first day." I shot him a wide grin.

He got out of his car and was followed by Koz on the passenger side. "Yeah well, I couldn't resist bugging you on your first day." He grabbed me in a hug and pulled back looking down.

"Yup. Poor Happy here has it bad for the Aly pussy." He's such an ass.

"Your just sorry you didn't tap this first." I say hitting my ass. "So whatcha two got planned today?" I directed my attention back to Hap.

"Not much. When you off? We want to come rescue you. Need us to pull the fire alarm?"

"Please don't. That'll just make me have to stay longer. More paperwork. GAHHHH!" I made a move like I was pulling my hair out. "I'm off at six though if you two need a damsel in distress."

"Sounds like a plan. Meet us at the KFC across the street. Not sure what we'll do yet though. Gotta be a bar around here somewhere. Bozo here will sniff one out."

"Damn right I will." Koz piped up. He had his arms folded on the roof of the car with his head resting on them.

"Sounds like a plan." Happy pecked my lips surprising me then hopped back in his car to leave. Looking at the clock on my phone I noticed my half hour lunch was just about up. "Guess I better eat quick then."


	9. Flu and Indian Magic

_**Okay. I know I know. I'm late as hell getting this out. I took on a HUGE undertaking switching to POV to Happy this chapter. I'll never let that happen again. The challenge did help me plan on where this is going to be taken and how I'm going to get some action into it as well. Crazy twists and turns coming ahead. And I'm working on getting pictures of the places mentioned. I'll probably make a website for an end of story special with them. **_

_**Happy reading and please review.**_

_**P.S. I know it's a little crazy with Aly's back story but I needed to get it out there to set of the rest of the story. **_

**Chapter 9 **

**Flu and Indian Magic**

Most of my days were spent at the shop. Lately the guys had been giving me shit on how I was 'hung up' on this girl as they put it. I wouldn't say that though. She was alright though. Easy to get along with.

She could hold her own with the guys at the shop. I brought her over here last night after she got off work. Koz and I kidnapped her. We were gonna go to a bar, but she said she could hold her own here. And she wasn't lying. She could definitely drink with the best of them and didn't take no shit when it came her way. I liked that in her.

She told me her daddy raised her like she was a boy instead of a girl so I guess that's where she gets it. She wasn't what I was used to being around. Not like the damn slutty crow eater hang arounds. I guess that's what's attracting me to her so bad. She's just… not what I would expect. Keeps me guessing.

I sure do know how to push her buttons though. And damn is she smokin' when she's pissed. A little red-headed fireball.

I was surprised when she agreed to drive all the way to Tacoma to hang with us too, since she had to work in the morning in Olympia. She was a hard worker. She came from California and was only off for about a week before she was right back at work. Kept saying she was going crazy being at home all the time. I couldn't blame her. I hated being at home. Guess that's why I had such a small place. Kept me out.

While I was at work though I found it hard to keep my mind of her. Her ass just stayed on my mind. Not that I'm just into her ass… it's just a nice ass. Around noon I decided I was going to call her and see what she was up to tonight. There was a burger joint in McKenna near her house I thought she might like. When I called though the guy that picked up the phone said she hadn't shown up for work though. It perked my attention for sure.

So I called her house phone and there was no answer. It just wasn't like her not to answer. Not to mention the fact that her grandmother should have been there too. I was starting to worry that something had happened to her Grams. I know she moved up here to help her out and that she was older in age.

The next person I could call that might know what was up was Juice. His phone had one of those stupid ring back tones that had the voice of that perverted dude from Family Guy. Fuckin' retarded bastard. "Hello" he answered.

"What's up with Aly? She didn't go to work and she ain't picking up at home."

"Nice to hear from you too Mr. Cheerful."

"Cut the shit. Have you heard from her or not?" I like Juice, but sometimes the little fucker could get into some weird shit. Had to scrap his ass off the floor on more than one occasion.

"I haven't heard from her, but I talked to her girl Kat this morning and she said something about Alyssa being sick. The flu or some shit I think."

"Damn. Well hell. I just seen her last night. Didn't seem like she was sick to me."

"Yeah, well. Just be care with her. I'd might have to kick your ass if you fuck with her. She's a good kid. Finally getting her shit together." I didn't like the attitude the little shit was giving me.

"Stop fucking complaining. She's a big girl and can make big girl decisions. What does it matter to you anyways? You fuckin' her in Cali?"

Juice made a choking sound on the other line. "Jesus no! She's just like a lil' sister to me and I don't want to see her get back into some crazy shit with you. Don't think she could handle another guy fucking with her like that again."

"None of my business man."

"Yeah, well, your gonna find out your making it your business. That girl has some fucked up scars so tread carefully."

"Uh huh. Call you later." I hung up. Didn't want to hear his shit anymore. He was starting to piss me off. Little fucker needs to remember who he was talking to.

I went back to work after the conversation with Juice. What he said really bugged the hell out of me and I didn't know why. I found myself just wanting to know what happened to her.

~*~*~*~*~*

When I got out of the shop I went by my house to get some shit to take to Aly. My dad was Native American and was into all that live off the land home remedy bullshit. Had to admit it actually worked most of the time. Once I grabbed what I was looking for I threw it one of the bags on the back of my bike and headed out to her house.

When I got there I parked my bike next to Aly's Vue in the gravel driveway. The place wasn't bad. Just a little bit bigger then my place. The front yard was lined with evergreens that were about ten feet tall like a fence. No grass behind them though. It was bark with a small willow tree in the middle and random shrubs like lavender. I followed the rock path to the front door and go figure; it was a bright ass red. I gave it a good three raps and waited.

Her grandmother opened the door and oddly enough she didn't look at me like I was a hooligan. "Hello. Can I help you?" She was short as hell. Maybe 5'2" or 3". She didn't look the seventy nine that Aly told me she was. She wasn't bent over or slow.

"I'm here to see Alyssa. I was told she's sick." I suddenly felt like I was a teenager again. This isn't me. What the fuck am I thinking.

She didn't seem startled. I guess that was a good sign I guess. "Yes, yes. She in her room sleeping. I don't know if you'd want to come in though. You might get sick too."

I shrugged. "Don't matter to me."

She opened the door the rest of the way and let me in. She led me to Aly's room which was about ten feet from the right of the door. The door was cracked and she said I could just go on in.

Aly's room wasn't her. It definitely looked like she has just gotten here still. There was a queen sized bed with a golden metal from at the head and foot. An older looking dresser and a wood television stand in the corner. It was decorated with porcelain dolls and flowers. There were some things that screamed Aly, but not enough to make it seem like she actually lived here.

On the bed was Aly's cat curled next to a lump under the huge pile of blankets. I walked up to her and pull the blankets away from her head. Brushing her hair back I could feel the fever her body was fighting. I didn't like the fact the she was like this. She wasn't someone that seemed like a stay in bed all day type of person.

When my hand touched her she turned up and looked at me. "Happy? What are you doing here?" God, her voice was so scratchy and low. It must be hurting her to speak.

"Heard you were sick. Brought you some shit that should help." I set the bag I had on the nightstand next to her bed. "Scoot your ass over." I was kicking my boots off as I said it. She complied with my request and I laid down next to her on the bed. I snatched her shoulders and pulled her to me.

"How'd you find out I was sick?" She curled into chest and laid her head on my shoulder. I started brushing her hair back repeatedly.

"Didn't show up at your job. When you weren't answering the phone I called Juice."

"Ohhh… Kat must have told him." She gave a little cough. " I talked to her this morning when I was at the clinic."

"They say what you got?"

"Yeah. I got the flu." She looked up at me. "You what some of this."

Her little smile was infectious. I laughed. "Keep that shit to yourself sweetheart."

She put her head back down on my shoulder. "Sharing is caring."

"Hold on a sec. I'm gonna light this stuff I brought over. Just some shit my dad used to use on me when I was younger. He's a Native American, so he's into all that herbal remedy bullshit." I got up off the bed and grabbed the bag. Unwrapping it I pulled out some bunched up sage and other stuff and laid it on a dish on her nightstand and lit it. The smoke slowly rose into the room and the scent filled the air.

She sat back up to let me lay back on the bed next to her and presumed her previous position on my chest. "What's it going to do for me?" She asked looking over at the sage.

"Should help open up your airways and make it a little easier for you to breath and sleep."

"Oh."

I grabbed her hand in mine and brought it to my lips giving it a quick kiss. "I'm starting to really like you. I don't want you to think I'm treating you like your just some other hang around whore."

"Carlos talked to you didn't he? I tried to tell him to stay out of it. Not his business." She squeezed me hand a little. "I'm not looking for something more than where we're at now. I don't want to force you into anything. I'm just picking myself up from a long relationship from hell and don't want to hurt anything I could have with you by not being fully over what I just had."

That was the opening I wanted. I wanted to know about this past guy Juice brought up. So I went with it. "Tell me about it. Tell me about this guy."

She shifted uncomfortably. "You really want me to tell you about some other guy I dated?"

"Yeah. He obviously hurt you pretty bad. I want to know what happened. I want to know what you went through so I can understand you better." Honestly I did. I wanted to know this chick. I really was starting to like her. She was so much different then the rest of this girls I hung around with. She was real. She didn't try to put a face on for everyone else. Never hid the way she felt about a certain situation. She told you what was up and didn't hold back. There were insecurities there though and I wanted to know why. She shouldn't have a reason to be insecure. At least not from what I'd seen so far.

"Well. It started when I met Rob when I was working for the paint store. At the time I was dating my high school sweetheart, Justin. I was nineteen then. I had taken over as lead sales in the Manteca store after working with the company for about one and a half years.

"When I started Rob was there as one of my inside sale employees. He had just transferred in from one of our Oklahoma locations and from day one he intrigued me. After a week I found myself sleeping with him and had broken things off with Justin.

"Rob quit the paint store about three months of us sneaking around because he was worried we'd get caught and that I'd lose my job. He had trouble find another job after that so he did odd jobs painting house or fixing cars. In January 2008 I started looking for a place of my own because I was turning twenty and didn't want to be at my parents house anymore.

"After about a week of looking I found out Rob's roommate was leaving and he was going to lose his place. So I told him we could get a place together. So in February we found a place and moved.

"Not long after that he started getting letters from Contra Costa County about his ex-wife trying to get child support for not only his son but her other two kids she had after she left him. So I helped him with that, keeping the court dates and paperwork in order and making sure he got there. After awhile of that we finally got his ex to come in and take paternity tests on the kids. I had urged him to call her so that he could start seeing his son Robby again. He did.

"The first time Sopheia brought Robby over he was with us for a week. Man did I just fall head over heals for him. He was so much fun. He was five years old and just a ham. I made it a point to just do kids stuff. We had picnics in the living room watching movies and went to see Rob's parents.

"By this point Rob had gotten a job as a truck driver for Central trucking. He had been working with them for about four months and was a cross country driver. So I only got to see him about every other week or longer.

"The day after Sopheia got Robby we got the results in the mail on the paternity tests. Opening that just broke Rob's heart. I was sitting on the porch when he came out and gave it to me. It said that not only were to two not his, but neither was Robby. His only son wasn't really his. He said he'd still be his dad though if Sopheia would let him. She did.

"The December we had started getting a little rocky because I was mad at the fact that all my money went into the house and most of his went to Sopheia for a kid that wasn't his. Then when she brought Robby for a visit in December Rob dropped that she had no place to stay on me and me being me said she could sleep on the couch for a night or two. Next thing I know she was living there with her kids.

"In early January Rob went to Oklahoma on a run and was going to pick up Sopheia's best friend and bring her back so Sopheia could get her own place and work while Christina watched the kids. He told me he'd be back in time for my birthday on the 29th.

"About mid-month Sopheia had started putting doubt in my head asking if I thought him and Christina were sleeping together. That threw me for a loop because I never would have suspected that. After that I didn't know what to think. The seed of doubt was there. I had asked him about it, but he denied it.

"The night he got home it was about two days before my twenty-first birthday. He came to the door and basically told me that he didn't want to be with me anymore and that he and Christina were together and that they were going to be staying at the house till they could find a place to live. So I found myself living in a house with Rob, his ex-wife, her three kids, and his _new _girlfriend.

"I basically had a nervous breakdown one night and took a bunch of somas, vicadin, and drank a bottle of captain. My cousin was there that night so that's the only reason I remember what happened. She said I beat the hell out of Robert then went to kick Christina and Sopheia's ass. Turned out Sopheia knew the whole time that Rob and Christina were sleeping together and even he and Sopheia slept together while I was at work a few times.

"That's when I took what I could fit in my car including my cat and moved back home to my parents house. Then I moved here about seven months later. Here I am." She looked so beat after all that. I gave her a squeeze.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. That's some rough shit. I appreciate you sharin' it with me."

"Thanks for listening. And for coming over with your magic smoke shit."

"Anything darlin'."


	10. Brown Ugg Boots

_**So now the fun begins. That's all I'm going to say. I hope you like. I took some of Rob's religious views and tied them into this Chapter and made crazy shit happen. **_

_**Happy reading. And please review.**_

**Chapter 10**

**Brown Ugg Boots**

Happy and I were hanging out a lot more. Ever since I had been sick three weeks ago and he came over he always wanted me around. I mean there were times when the club needed to discuss 'business' and I wasn't allowed. Other than that though Happy was either at my work bothering my customers or I was at the Tacoma clubhouse hanging out with the guys.

It started to feel a whole lot like home. Like I had found my place again. Hap even came over for dinner a few times with Grams and I. he made the mistake of bringing Koz one night, but that'll never happen again. That boy doesn't have a damn filter between his brain and mouth. Just spits out whatever is on his mind. Lucky for me though Grams raised two rowdy boys and didn't mind me hanging around them. She was just happy that I was getting out of the house.

Today Happy had picked me up from work and we were heading over to the club for the night. I had been spending quite a few nights either at Happy's or if we'd gotten to drunk, the club. When we'd pulled up today though my heart nearly flew out of my throat at what I'd seen in the parking lot. There was a big huge Central Trucking Co. truck taking up about a quarter of the lot with it's 53ft. trailer. 'It couldn't be' I told myself. I tired to keep my cool so Happy wouldn't notice.

Nothing got past him though. He must have felt my body tense on the back of his bike. "You good?" He asked turning the engine off and sliding of the bike to look at me.

I nodded a yes. "I'm fine. Just exhausted from work today. Had to clean a bunch of units today." I plastered a smile on my face and got off the bike. "I'm sure I'll get my second wind soon. Don't worry." I whispered into his ear before I turned and headed into the clubhouse.

He caught up to me and put his arm around my waist and led me in the door. Before I even got through the threshold Koz was on me like a fat kid on cake. "Hey Alygirl. You ready for the pool match yet? Imma kick your ass girl."

"I'd like to see you try." I replied waving him off as I walked to the bar. "I need a fucking drink first though." I muttered under my breath. Grabbing the bottle of Captain I poured myself a very strong Captain-N-Coke. Taking a gulp I surveyed the room over my glass. Koz was at the pool table racking the balls for our game and a few of the other guys were littered in chairs and couches watching the super bowl on the television. There were a few hang-arounds, but not very many as the night was still early. Happy was currently in the back corner talking to the chapter president, Deacon.

From the corner of my eye I noticed a chick come from the hallway on my right. Probably from the bathroom. She had long brown hair that reached her ass, which was nearly non-existent. She was wearing jeans that were falling off her waist and a hoodie sweater. The boots were what I noticed the most. Brown Uggs that were stolen from me a year earlier. She made her way to the sitting area and plopped her ass into the lap of a curly haired blonde man that had his back to me. I should have noticed him before. The mother-fucker that ruined my life.

My blood started boiling and I slammed my drink on the bar. Happy looked over at me from the sound, but no one else seemed to have noticed. He knew something was up. I slowly walked around the bar keeping eye contact with him and made my way back to the front door. Turning away from him I grabbed one the bats that were hanging on the wall near the entrance and walked outside.

I stalked up to the truck sitting in the lot and just started wailing into the cab with the bat. After a few attempts I had the mirror on the passenger side nearly knocked off. Working my way around the front I noticed Happy standing in the doorway to the club. I looked up at him and then started smashing out the headlights and banging on the grill plate.

After a few minutes of banging on the blasted white piece of shit truck I heard the door to the club slam open and Happy was next me grabbing the bat from my hands. He must have known that I'd use it on more than just the truck.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY TRUCK YOU CRAZY BITCH!" The blonde haired guy, formally known as my boyfriend, was running up to me. He had on a tie-dyed shirt that said Ron's Chili House on the small front label and some ripped army print short. I just stood there breathing hard from the work out I just had.

When he reached me he grabbed my arm, but before Happy could do anything I had slapped Ron in the face leaving a red mark on his cheek. "Your TRUCK?" I screamed right back at him. "How about my FUCKING LIFE asshole? I could give a flying fuck about your stupid truck. Fuck that god damn thing." I yanked my arm from his grasp and looked over his shoulder at little Ms. Long Hair. "What wrong honey? Too scared to come defend your man? You wrecked my home… now look at yours."

Ron went to grab me again when Happy stepped up to tower over him. "Don't touch her again if you want to walk out of here." He said to him just staring him down. Rob took a step back and glared at me.

"You fucking cunt." He spat looking around Happy at me. "Why are you even here? You should be in California crying on your mommy's shoulder." He cracked a grin. "What? Couldn't get enough of the Robdogg, you had to follow me up here?"

"You wish I wanted to hit that again. To bad your to damn small to feel anything. Wasn't even that great anyway." When I said that Christina walked up to Rob and put her hand on his shoulder. "I faked it every time."

"It's okay babe." She said. "She's just mad that she can't have what I've got." My fist went flying. I nailed her right in the jaw knocking her on the ground.

"I want my god damn boots back bitch." I said walking back to the clubhouse. The guys were all outside by this point watching and Koz was grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn Aly. Didn't know you had it in you." He put his arm around my shoulder as I walked back inside.

Turning my head over my shoulder I shot an apology to Deacon for the mess. "No worries. Go inside and have another drink. Happy and I will take care of this."

* * *

"I want to know the truth. Why the hell was he here?" Happy had come back in and we were sitting at the bar throwing them back.

He sighed and took another shot before answering. "Honest answer?" He asked me.

"Yes. Honest answer."

"He been running guns for the club for little over a year now. Didn't realize or put two and two together. Sorry babe." He hung his head, but looked at me through the corner of his eye.

I put my hand on his back and leaned into him. "No need to be sorry. I should have known he couldn't do anything legal. Always wanted to turn my laundry room into a marijuana grow house."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't mind doing that myself."

"Difference between you and him… you have your own laundry room." I sighed and took a wiff of Happy's scent. I love the smell of his cut. The leather and oil with a hint on smoke. "What'd you guys tell him?"

He shifted again and I knew I wouldn't want to know the answer, but I nudged him telling him to answer. "Told him to park around the corner next time and that the clubhouse was off limits when you were here."

"Oh."

"And I told that little trucker whore bag to give your boots back unless she wanted me to unleash you on her while she was sleeping." I let out a laugh at that one. God would I just love to wail into that conniving cunt. I had more class than that though.

"You just want to see me kick some girls ass. Probably hoping we'd put bikini's on and fill a kiddy pool with jello for the occasion."

"Definitely wouldn't hurt."

He let out an 'ouch' as I smacked his shoulder. "Fuck you. You suck."

"Hey. You said it. Not me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHRISTINA'S POV

Rob and I were on the bed in the truck laying down after a pretty damn decent round of sex. He was snoozing next to me as I crawled over him to get my pants back on and grabbed my hoodie. I even put the boots I took back on. 'Stupid bitch.' I thought. 'She was supposed to be one of us.'

Grabbing the box of cigarette's Rob and I shared I quietly stepped out of our beaten truck and walked down to the liquor store to get a can of Steel Reserve. My cheek was still bruised from Alyssa's punch and stung when the cold air hit it. I looked in the box for the joint I had hidden in there and lit it up while I walked. I breathed in the sweet smoke and let it fill me lungs. I could feel the tingly magic smoke seep into my organs as I blew the smoke out.

I got to the store and quickly grabbed to tall can and took it to the register. The clock above the stand read 1:23am. Just in time to miss the 2am shut off on selling alcohol. 'Nice.' I was digging in my pockets for change to pay the clerk when the door dinged signaling someone entering.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." The voice that greated me was not a happy one for sure. I looked over to see Alyssa standing there with her hair pulled back in a frizzy pony tail. "Why the hell does your skinny ass keep following me?" she groaned. I just kept my mouth shut as she trudged over to the coffee bar and poured herself a cup.

Once the clerk was paid I grabbed my can and walked to the door. She had to have walked by the truck to get to this store so I walked back and put my things away. I grabbed the gun Rob kept undr the front seat and waited outside for her just out of sight between the cab and trailer. When I heard her approach I poked my head around the corner and readied myself.

As she reached where I was I raised the gun and swung it down hard hitting her head effectively with the handle. 'If she doesn't want to be with us willingly, I'll make her be with us.' She let out a soft grunt as her body hit the ground and her coffee spilled on the concrete of the sidewalk.

Stepping over her I went to the door of the cab in the climbed in waking Rob from his sleep. "Babe. Put some pants on. I need some help."

He groaned and rolled his legs over to the side of the bed. Rubbing the back of his head he asked, "What do you need help with?"

"Got you a present." I said sweetly. "Just need your help getting it in the truck." I climbed back out of the cab and Rob followed.

He gasped looking down at Alyssa laying on the ground with a trail of blood from her hairline down her face. "Jesus Chris. What the fuck did you do?"

"Baby. I thought it's what you wanted. She was supposed to be the third wife. It's ment to be her. If she doesn't join on her own, we'll have to make her." I started grabbing her legs and dragged her to the cab. "don't you want to be complete when we see the divine one on the other side?"

He grabbed her arms and lifted her into the truck. "What the hell have you gotten me into."

After she was in and tied up on the bed, Rob and I buckled in and headed out before anyone from the club noticed what we'd done. 'Wait till I tell Sopheia. We were finally going to be complete.'


	11. Hangovers and Pancakes

_**I know it's short, but it's something. I'm going to be working really hard on the next chapter this week. They're going to be back in Cali for the moment. **_

_**I even have my next story planned in my head. Going to be with Aly of course, but there's going to be another girl involved as well. I'm thinking it's just going to be a short story series.**_

_**Happy reading and please review.**_

**Chapter 11**

**Hangovers and Pancakes**

My god my head hurt. I tried to open my eyes, but there was a dry crusty substance covering my face making it hard. All I saw was a blur. I tried bring my hands up to rub them, but found that they were tired behind my back. 'What the fuck?' That's when I started thrashing about trying to free myself.

"Good morning sweetheart. How was your nap?" Oh how I wanted to strangle that stupid bitch. As soon as I heard her voice I remember what happened last night. Walking by the truck and then hitting the ground.

Turning my head I tried to get a look at where we were. In the truck. Great. "Where the hell have you taken me?"

"Oh, we're almost home hun. Sopheia's waiting for us. It's time to start our family."

"Your all fucking crazy. I'm told you before. I'm not doing this fucking more then one wife polygamist bullshit." I laid my head back in defeat. I was getting out of this truck unless they were going to take me out. "Why do I have to be the third wife. Find someone else you sick fucks."

Rob spoke up from the driver's seat looking at me in the rearview mirror. "You were always the one it was supposed to be. You brought us all together. You're the wife that can be in the public eye and not be scrutinized. The one I can't take home to my parents."

"If I'm the face of it then what fucking purpose does Sopheia and Christina serve?" Mother fucker always wanted more then he could have. Three wives. What a crock of shit.

"I think it's obvious. Sopheia is the mother and Christina is the one I can take with me on the road for companionship. We'd all work together."

"Ha. Sopheia's the mother of children that aren't even yours and Christina is just an easy lay that wants a roof over her head." I got a pretty good slap in the face from the latter for that comment. "You really think they ain't gonna know what happened to me? You in deep shit now Rob."

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." He muttered as Christina took her spot in the front seat. That's when I seen a green sign on the highway pass saying, 'Now entering the San Joaquin Valley'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kat's POV

Getting up this morning was hard. Every morning was hard for me, but today was worse. I had all the guys over to my house and needless to say, we drank A LOT. I groaned as my alarm clock went off and smacked the top of it effectively silencing it. Then I rolled out of bed and threw some pants on heading down stairs.

My living room was littered with beer cans and my closest buddies. On the love seat was Chris curled in a ball. The big couch had Carlos and some girl he brought with him. What did he say her name was? Teagan I think. She told me I could call her Tripp though. She was nice just a little… high strung. Fit Carlos perfectly.

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a vitamin water from the fridge. They were the cure all for hangovers. Alyssa figured that out one night when she stayed at my house. Man did I miss that chick. She was like my sister. We had been best friends since the first day of high school.

After awhile C.T. made his way down stairs. He rented a room from my parents so his room was right across from mine. "What the fuck happened last night?" He asked rubbing his head looking at the carnage.

"Been asking myself the same thing all morning. You mother fuckers are going to help my clean this shit up." I bit out at him.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine. I can see you head hurts just as much as mine does." I flipped him the bird and got up to start making some pancakes. The boys always loved pancakes the morning after a long night of drinking.

At about that moment Carlos' cell started going of. He had the most annoying ring tone ever. It was a robot voice telling him to answer the damn phone. Shoot me now. Of course he continued sawing logs on the couch next to Tripp. I walked over to him and slapped him on the forehead. "You phone's ringin'."

He grumbled, "Get it, please."

Great now I'm his god, damn secretary. Don't get me wrong. I loved Carlos to death and he was now apart of our fucked up little family. I just hated mornings and could be a bitch. Everyone knew that though so didn't hold it against me. I reached over the arm of the couch to get his phone off the coffee table and flipped it open. "Hello?"

A pissed of gravely voice answered in return. "Who the fuck is this? Where's Juice?"

"This is Kat. And Juice is alittle hung over on my couch with a chick at the moment. Can I help you?"

"It's Happy. I woke up this morning and Alyssa's missing." My heart sunk.

"What do you mean by missing?" I managed to get out past my shock.

"I think it had something to do with that Rob fucker she dated. Him and his lil' skank were in town yesterday and today she's no where to be found. I need you to tell me where they could be heading."

"ROB TOOK HER?" I screamed into the phone effectively waking everyone that was currently still sleeping up. "That mother fucker. Imma kill him."

"Calm down Kat. Tell me where he'd take her."

"His ex-wife lives in Stockton. As far as I know he's been staying there when he's in town."

"Alright. Wake Juice's ass up and tell him I heading to Cali. I want an address. You work on that."

I nodded like he could actually see me threw the phone. Flipping it shut I looked over at Juice. "Rob took Aly. Happy's coming to Cali." His eyes got wide. "Come on. We're taking a ride to Stockton."


	12. Stockton

**So. I uploaded a link to some pictures to go along with this story and to the next one that's in the works as a sort of sequel to this one. This one is going to be coming to a close soon and I appreciate all your support and reviews. I'm hoping to have it rapped up in two more chapters, three at the most. **

**Happy reading and please review! **

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Stockton**_

_My god damn head hurt. The pressure was building in it and it throbbed making my eyes water. I just wanted to get out of this hell hole and be back to the way things were before my life got all fucked up. I just couldn't grasp why the person I did everything in my power to help was now dragging me back to a life I hated. I'm sure if I don't give in to his stupid visions and ways he's going to kill me. If not him, one of his stupid crony bitches for sure._

_Currently we were at some small time trucker stop of the Charter road exit in Stockton awaiting Sopheia's arrival to pick us up. I really wasn't thrilled to say the least. At one point I considered her like a sister to me. She played me like a god damn violin though. Made me think she loved me and that we were going to be friends for life. How fucking stupid was I?_

_Hello, Alyssa! Robert's ex wife. That should have been my first fucking clue, but I was young and naïve. I love Rob and believe he loved me. Guess I didn't factor in his Mormon upbringing and the fact that he was always trying to bring a third party into our relationship. _

_Then one night when we had his son at our house for a visit he asked if Sopheia could stay the night because she didn't have a place to stay. Me being the kind and welcoming person I was I said that she could sleep on the couch for the night. Big mistake._

_Rob ended up taking lil' Robby over to his parents house and left the two of us alone to our on devices. We decided to break the awkward ex-wife new girlfriend tension by getting a bottle of vodka. Mistake number two. _

_By the time Rob got home and put Robby to bed I was plastered and feeling very light headed. Almost like a high out of body experience. Next thing I know I'm in bed with both of them being flipped back and forth, sucked and fucked. I'm surprised I even remembered any of it with as fucked up as I was. _

_The next day they were talking about all of us living together as one big happy family. I was not to pleased about it, but I loved Rob and didn't want to lose him, so I went along with it. At first. _

_Then the whole Christina fiasco happened. He was going to Oklahoma to get her and bring her back as a babysitter for Sopheia's kids. I point blank told him not to fuck her. What's he go and do though? He fucks her the first night. The man couldn't keep his dick in his pants if his life depended on it. _

_Next thing I know he brings her home and springs the fact that they'd been sleeping together in me and that he wanted her as a 'wife' as well. I had, had enough of this enter thing by this point. The next day was my birthday and I decided it was time to get trashed. _

_I had my bottle of Captain Morgan Private Stock and my newly prescribed vicodin and somas. After about half a bottle of Captain and quite a few pills my mind went blank. I guess that's when I had really let loose though from what I hear. When I got up the next morning Rob looked like he had been beat to shit and Christina was glaring at me with an ice pack to her noggin. Sopheia had already left for work, so I didn't know how she looked. _

_Upon inspection in the bathroom mirror though I was found to be sporting a dark shadow above my right eye. Guess I didn't walk away clean from that one. That's when I packed my shit though and left. About six months after that I had decided to go to Washington to be rid of it all for good and here I am now. Back where I fucking started. Why do I have such horrible luck?_

_A horn blasting brought me out of my thoughts and back to my misfortunate reality which was really starting to feel like I'd died and gone to hell. I jerked my head up looking around which only succeeded in making it throb even worse. "Ow." I mumbled to myself as I sat in the back on the bed still tied up. _

_The door to the truck was pulled open roughly and Rob stepped back in. "Rise and shine. Ms. Queen herself has finally arrived." I honestly don't even know why Rob kept Sopheia around. They fought constantly and were always at each others throats. She must be some really good pussy._

"_Great. I just can't wait to see her." I stated my voice dripping with sarcasm. _

_Rob grabbed my arm and drug me off the bed. He sat me on the passenger seat and grabbed a roll of duct tape. "I don't want you screaming and waking up the other truckers." He said as he ripped off a piece of tape and slapped it over my mouth. As he lifted me over his shoulder I didn't even put up a fight at this point. I knew it was pointless. _

_Once out of the truck lifted my head up and got a glimpse of the Queen Bee herself. "Hey there honey. You miss me?" She was grinning from ear to ear. I don't know what made her want me around so badly, but she did. She was the one that was actually running the show. If she said jump, you did it. No questions asked. I stopped jumping though and left. No my ass was being dragged back. _

_

* * *

_

_Tripp's POV_

_I found myself sitting in the back of a small Saturn three-door with this Kat chick and Juice waiting on some street in Stockton. Kat's leg was bouncing a mile a minute. She had told Juice her friend Alyssa was taken by some asshole and bitch in Washington and now here we were waiting for them to just magically appear in California. I didn't think they would show. They told me I didn't know how dumb Rob was. So I just sat back and waited. _

_And waited._

_And waited._

"_Juice. I don't think he's coming here." I said a little impatient from my backseat perch. Kat was eyeing me from her rear view mirror. _

_Juice turned and looked back at me. "Just be patiant babe. We gotta just rule out that she's not here. The fact that no one's home means that they could be out getting them. Trust me."_

_I just slumped back in my seat. "Chib's is gonna kill me. I was supposed to be home last night. I'm sure my mom's already calling him jumping down his throat."_

"_Aw. Come on babe. I'll make it up to you." He had a dirty smirk on his face. _

"_You don't care because you don't have Karen Callaghan and Filip Telford waiting for you to skin your ass."_

"_And I plan on keeping it that way." He grunted turning back to the front and looking out of the window again._

_Kat looked between the two of us and raised her eyebrow. "Who're they? Your mom and dad or something? You two sneaking around or something?" _

"_Karen's my mom. Filip is my over protective brother. Juice and the guys call him Chibs." I answered._

_Kat's eyes got wide. "OH. MY. GOD. Chibs as in freaking hot ass scotty from the bar the other night?" She tuned to Juice and smacked him in the arm. "Carlos! Your fucking his sister? You're so dead."_

_Juice sunk lower into his chair and put a hand over his face. "Thank you Kat for pointing out the obvious. That's all I need right now is more stress."_

_I looked up as I noticed a silver Nissan Xterra pull up to the house around the corner that we were supposed to be watching. I told think Kat and juice noticed it as they were bickering with each other. "Umm. Guys?" I said pointing in the direction of the car. Is that what we've been waiting for?"_

_Juice looked forward and cursed under his breath as people started getting out of the car. Front the drivers seat and tall woman who looked like she might be African American got out. She didn't look like that was all she was. Like maybe she had some Indian or something else in her. _

_Out of the front passenger seat emerged a blonde woman with extremely long wavy hair. She was shorter then the other woman and not quite as skinny. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't thin either. _

_A man with curly blonde hair got out of the back seat dragging a red headed girl with him. The girl looked like she had been knocked around a little bit and didn't put up much of a fight as she was drug into the house and the door shut behind them._

_Juice quickly pulled out his cell and started dialing a number._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Happy's POV_

"_You're positive? Does she look okay?" Juice had called to confirm that Rob and Christina had Alyssa in Stockton. I was currently sitting in the passenger seat of Jax's SUV and heading from the small Stockton airport to the address they had given us. _

"_Yeah. It was definitely her. She looks like she's a little worse for wear, but she was conscious and walking."_

"_Good. Just stay there. We're on our way. I don't want you guys going in half cocked and shit."_

"_Don't worry. Umm. Just out of curiosity. Who's with you?"_

"_Jax, Chibs, and Tig. Why?"_

_Juice groaned into the phone and answered, "No reason." He hung up the phone and I just looked at it. _

_I looked up over at Jax. "The little fucker got any beef with you guys right now?" He just looked back at me and shook his head. "Well he didn't seem to happy about you guys being with me."_


	13. Fucked With The Wrong Crew

_Okay. So there's one more chapter after this. An epilogue, actually. I already have a sequel in the works as well. The last chapter is actually written already, so if you review fast I'll feel like posting it quicker. _

_I've also decided that I need a beta for the next story. I've been reading through my past chapters and I would hate reading my work with all the errors I've found. So I thank you for actually sticking with it and continuing to support my story even though my grammer stinks to high heaven. So if there are any takers on being a beta, please let me know. _

_So now I wish you Happy Reading and Please Review!_

**Chapter 13**

**Fucked With The Wrong Crew**

Once I was out of the car and in the house they threw me on the couch and then just sat down in the various chairs around the living room. I sat there with my hands still tied behind my back and then the silence got to me and I asked, "So, uh. Now what? Y'all got me here. Whatcha gonna do with me now?"

Sopheia stood and walked to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine. She looked at Rob with her brow raised and leaned against the counter. "Good question. Mind telling me why we're even bothering with her? Not like she's worth anything anyway."

"Fuck you!" I spat. "I've done more for you then anyone else in this god damn room. I gave you and your kids a place to live when you were living in your car. Oh, and where'd you get your fridge and washer and dryer, huh?"

Rob stood up and started walking around the living room looking agitated. He had a twitchy look to him and was rubbing the hair on his head with one of his hand. "Fuck I don't know what to do." He turned and gave Christina a pissed off look. "Remind me again why you knocked her out and made me drag her into the truck? Causing more problems then I need right now."

Christina just sunk back into her chair more and looked all doe eyed at him. "I'm sorry babe. I thought it's what you wanted. You said she was destined to be the third wife."

Rob sat down next to her and grabbed her in a hug. "It's okay darlin'. I know you were only doing what you though I wanted. What the divine lord wants." 

I cough loudly from where I was sitting. They were all fucking crazy in my book. "I think I let you watch a little to much Big Love when we lived together." I muttered. It was honestly making me sick watching them together. "Don't you all see the wrong in this polygamist bull shit that I do?"

After that comment the door to the back room opened and out popped and young boy that I knew all to well. "Mommy Lyssa?" He squeaked at me from around his door.

"Hey baby." I looked over at Rob and glared. "Your really doing this with the kids around? Your such a wonderful parent."

* * *

Happy's POV

We rolled up on Kat's Saturn and I got out and tapped on the window. Kat jumped in the driver's seat as did Juice. From the corner of my eye I noticed a familular red-head sinking into her seat. Kat rolled the window down and looked up at me wide eyed. "You're the Happy my girl's been fucking?" 

I nodded. "Is that Chib's sister I see in the back seat?"

"Hi Happy." She said grinning at me. "Is his really here?"

I just turned to Juice and shook my head. "You're gonna die, you know that right?" He looked away and nodded. Turning my attention to Kat I asked, "So what do we got here? You seem to be the more responsible one out of this bunch." 

She grinned. "Thanks. I think." She scratched her head and looked over to one of the houses and pointed. "She's in that one. They have her tied up. She was awake and walking though, so I'm guessing that's a good sign."

"Good. Stay here." I thumped my hand on the hood telling Juice to get his ass out and motioned to the guys in the van the house they were in. Tig and Chibs filed out of the back carrying shot guns and Jax hopped out of the front with a 9mm. I motioned for Chibs to look in the back seat of the Saturn. Couldn't miss this opportunity to fuck with poor Juicy.

He walked over and looked in. I swear I could see the red steam flowing from his ears as he seen his little sister in the back seat. He looked up at Juice fuming. "What the fuck is my sister doing with you?"

At Chib's yelling Teagan started to climb out of the back seat and ran towards her brother who was making his why toward and vary scared Juice. Maybe I shouldn't have spilled the beans while said brother was holding a loaded shot gun. "Don't you fucking touch him! I swear to god Chibs!" She was a little spitfire, that's for sure. 

After I got the whole family feud started I stepped up to Chibs and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go for now. My girls in that house and I plan on getting in there before they do something they're really going to regret." He nodded and we head toward the house.

* * *

I was still arguing with dumb, dumber and dumbest on their parenting skills when the door was busted in and four men with guns came charging in. Happy was leading them and was quickly scanning the room when his eyes fell on me. The other three aimed their guns at the said idiots while Happy walked over to me. "You okay?" He asked while un-tying my hands. 

"Yes." I squeaked.

He grabbed my face with both his hands and kissed me. Pulling away he said, "I want to you get out of here. Kat's waiting in her car around the corner."

I nodded my agreement and started to walk out the door when I stopped and turned heading to the back room that little Robby was in. "What are you doing?" Happy glared at me as I opened the door. 

I tooked Robby's hand and lead him from his room and to the front door. "I'm not leaving him here with these psychotic people. I'm sorry, but it's not happening."

"You can't just take my son!" Sopheia started marching toward me when Juice stepped toward her and leveled his gun at her. 

"Just watch her." He said to her and flicked his head in my direction giving me to go ahead.

I walked Robby out of the house and saw the dark blue Saturn that Kat had gotten just a month before I'd gotten my car. She was standing outside the car on her phone with some girl I had never seen before. "Kat!"

She handed the phone to the girl and ran over to me grabbing me tightly. "Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Your okay." 

I laughed. "Yes. I'm okay." Unlatching myself I looked down at Robby. "You remember Kat, Robby?" He just nodded his head and stayed silent. I grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "It's going to be okay honey. This isn't your fault. Okay?" Again he stayed silent and nodded. 

A few minutes later Chibs came storming out of the house towards us. He did not look like a happy man. He pointed to the red-headed girl and yelled, "Get your ass in the van right now!"

"Yes sir." She said wide-eyed and quickly went to the van and got in. 

Chibs then walked up to us and looked me over. "You okay?'

"I'm fine. Just a little crack to the head is all." I motioned to the huge bump on my head and the dried blood from the day before. "And my wrist hurt alittle. That's it though." 

His face softened and he walked over to me and grabbed my chin tilting my head up and looked at my wound. When he pushed my hair back I winced from the pain that shot through my head. "Your going to need some stitches. I don't think you have a concussion though. I can't do that back at the club if you want to avoid the hospital."

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that." Kat walked up to my side and put her arm around my shoulder. "Kat. Can you put Robby in you car for now?"

"Yeah, sure thing honey." She kneeled down in from of the small boy and held her hand out to him. "Come on baby. Lets get you settled in." Robby nodded and I was pleased when he took Kat's hand and walked to her car with him. 

Once they were gone I turned back to Chibs and asked the question that was burning in the back of my mind. "So what now? What are you guys going to do with them?"

He breathed and heavy sigh before he answered. "Well the kid complicated things. We were going to just take care of them ourselves, but with the kid it needs to go more of a legal route." 

I nodded in understanding. "Can't just have kids randomly running around with no parents or paperwork." 

"Exactly."

"So then what now? We just call the cops and hope they don't arrest you guys too? Cause I'm sure those guns aren't legal you guys have, are they?"

Chibs' chuckled at that. "Your definitely a smart young girl now aren't you? Don't worry your pretty little head about that. We got a friend on the force in Charming that agreed to help us out with the local law out here. They'll be going away for this."

"Thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the cops came with an Unser fellow that Chibs had been talking about the guys came out of the house. Kat and I sat on the hood of her car looking towards them. I was so relived to see Happy again. I wanted to run and attack him, but I wasn't sure the etiquette with the other guys around. 

In Tacoma it was different because they knew me. I knew Juice knew me, but not Happy and I together as a couple. And could I even consider us that? I mean we hung out, we fucked, but a couple? I just wasn't sure. Damn life for not coming with a handbook telling out the cookie cutter shape of things. 

Then I knew my answer as Happy walked straight up to me and grabbed me in his arms from the car. I snaked my arms around him and sighed as I breathed in the leather and smoke scent of his cut. "Fucking scared the shit outta me Aly."

I pulled back and look up into his brown eyes. "I'm sorry." With that he grabbed my lips into and deep kiss letting me know how he felt and where we were. We were a couple. We were together. And we cared for each other enough that we would fight for each other. 


	14. Starting Over

_So here's the last chapter to Something New. I know it took forever, but hey, at least it's out now. I have the first two chapters to the sequel, Storage Mishaps, written, but I won't be posting it till I find a beta. I'm looking so if your up to it let me know!_

_Happy reading and please review!_

**Chapter 14**

**Starting Over**

It had been one month since the whole ordeal with Rob and his crazy bitches. I was doing much better now and was actually scheduled to be back in Washington in two days time. Happy was with me helping me tie up loose ends and what not. Then we were going to make the drive home together. There was just one thing that I needed to finish before we left.

We were sitting outside of the Contra Costa County court house. I was nervous that was for sure. Hap looked over at me and asked, "You ready for this babe? Kind of a big undertaking and all."

We were there because little Robby was there. After Sopheia was taken into custody he had no where to go. Turns out Rob wasn't his actual father and her younger kids dad wouldn't take him. Rob's parents wanted custody, but they weren't equipped enough for the state to let them take him. Rob's mother and both of his sisters were wheelchair bound with muscular dystrophy and his father was already being stretched thin trying to take care of them by himself. Much less adding a diabetic and asthmatic six year old into the bunch.

So after much disscussion with them and the county child protective services we thought it was best for Robby that I take him. He was already accustomed to me and I had cared for him for nearly two years already and knew how to treat his illnesses. I had even worked it out that I would come back during the summer and spend time with my family and Robby's grandparents. Robby would even go visit them at holidays.

Right now though I was sweating bullets in the front seat of the loaner car we had and was thinking that I had no idea how to take care of a kid on my own. I looked over at Happy with wide eyes. "I have to be ready. I'm all that kid's got now." I took a deep breath and moved to get out of the car. "I can't be another adult in his life that fails him."

"You'll be great. That kid loves you to death. Plus, you'll have me and the guys to help you out." He grinned at me over the top of the car.

"Great. Just what he needs. A bunch of biker boys to get him into trouble. Let me just tell the court that. I'm sure they'll just hand him over after that."

I had been surprised when Happy came out of our hotel bathroom this morning in slacks and a collared white shirt. It made me smile knowing that he was trying to look presentable for me when we went to pick Robby up today. The fact that he would even consider it made all the difference. He cared. And even though I knew he wasn't to keen to the idea of me getting little Robby, he was happy for me and supported the fact that it was what I wanted.

It had shocked him as well when I came back from a day out with Kat with all me hair chopped off. I had gotten sick of my long ass hair and decided that I needed a change. So I walked into the salon and told the stylist to just take it all off. I'm still not sure if he likes it. I think it threw him for a loop, that was for sure.

He grabbed my hand in his as we walked up to the big white building. He opened the glass door for me and we walked in. The social worker was waiting for us in the main lobby. Upon seeing us she stood and held out her hand. "Ms. McIntosh. It's a pleasure to see you again."

I took her hand in mine. "likewise. Is he here?" I asked a little impatient. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. It had been a week since I had seen him last and this time I wouldn't have to say goodbye to him.

She smiled. "Of course. He waiting in the playroom around the corner. I just have a few more papers for you to sign and you'll be on your way." She led me over to her office and turned to Happy. "If you'd like you can wait for us with Robby. He's been asking about you all week. I think he's taken a shining to you Mr. Black."

Happy just grunted and walked toward the playroom. I had been surprised to find out Happy had an actual name. Michael Black. Not exactly the name I would have picked for him that's for sure. He hated the formality of being called by it as well. I think Happy works just fine for him in my book.

As much as he wasn't keen to kids either, he really did like Robby. Robby was always a happy boy and had a God worship toward the big bad biker. It was a good thing in my eye because he needed some sort of stable manly figure in his life. I knew I shouldn't be pushing this on Happy, but I really wanted him to eventually be the father figure in Robby's life. I knew that was to much to soon. So I was just going to go with the flow and leave it where it was.

Stepping into the office I sat down with Mrs. Daniels and went over the remaining papers. Just small things about me being aware of his medical history and that he would need to see a counselor once a month and a diabetic dietitian once a month as well. I had known this and was more then willing to do the things stated to help fulfill his needs. Once we were done I couldn't contain my excitement at seeing him again.

As I walked into the playroom I seen Happy trying to teach Robby the proper way to throw a football. My heart hyst about melted as the sight. Sighing I said, "You know it's going to be against the rules to throw balls inside my house right?" I was lucky enough that my boss had offered me one of the apartments onsite at work in Tacoma. This way I would be able to move out of Grams house and not burden her with Robby.

Robby turned around and let out an excited squeal. "Mommy Lyssa!" He ran over and jumped into my arms. I loved this kid like he was my own. It didn't matter to me where he came from or that his skin was darker than mine.

"Hey there kid. I missed you." I smacked a giant kiss to his cheek and set him down on the ground. "you ready to hit the road? Gotta get lots of sleep tonight for our drive to Washington tomorrow."

He was so cute. His fuzzy head of hair was in need of a serious trim and it bobbed up and down as he rocked on the heels of his feet. "I know. I'm so excited. Happy said he'd even take me to McDonald's on the way and get me a happy meal!" I glance over at Happy and gave him a glare. He new full well that he couldn't eat fast food like most kids with his diabetes. He didn't have to take insulin shots as of yet and I intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Oh he did now, did he?" Happy just shrugged his shoulders at my glare. "That's fine with me. No French fries though and you have to get milk to drink."

Robby grinned even bigger. "Yes! I'm so excited. Let's go, let's go!"

"Okay. Settle down now little man. We're going. Tell Mrs. Daniels goodbye." I grabbed his hand and we started for the door. Happy came up next to me and slung his arm over my shoulders.

Once in the hallway, Robby waved to Mrs. Daniels and said goodbye and then we were off to the car. I couldn't wait to get back out of this state and start over… again.

This time though I knew it was right. Rob was locked away for the next ten years. Christina and Sopheia though got a tougher sentence due to their past records. Both were locked away for more than twenty five years due to the fact that Christina had been an accessory to murder when she was about fourteen and Sopheia had been in juvie when she was sixteen for armed robbery of three banks in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I knew I was safe for a long time.

I would be able to start over with little Robby and Happy. Not exactly your typical family, but they were mine.


End file.
